


We are good

by AlexaDark



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Truth Serum, Wayhaught Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaDark/pseuds/AlexaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught Week, day 3; Truth Serum.</p><p>Nicole had not told the whole truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are good

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

” You were a revenant this whole time?” Nicole could hear the hurt in Waverly’s words.

“Wave- “Nicole started.

“Don’t.” Waverly said with tears in her eyes. “You don’t get to say anything. You lied to us.” _To me._

“You were not meant to find out this way. Please let me explain.” Nicole begged and took a step closer to Waverly, who then took a step back.

“Don’t touch me.” Waverly said. “Just don’t.”

Nicole looked down on her feet. She could feel tears began to run down her face. If just she had told them, told her, instead of them finding out.

“I don’t know what hurts the most.” Waverly continued. “Finding out Willa was evil… or this…”

With those world Waverly left the building as Nicole only could watch. Nicole could feel her legs start to shake as she fell down to the ground as she began drowning in her on tears. If she just had told her…

___

When Waverly came home she was quickly embraced by Wynonna. There in the hallway she cried till not a drop was left in her.

“Shhh… I know, baby girl… just cry it out…” Wynonna whispered. “Let’s go into the living room. You will sit more comfortable.” Waverly nodded weakly and she slowly walked to the couch.

Wynonna sat down and scooped Waverly into her arms. She felt bad for her little sister. She also shocked when she found out. Nicole. Sweet puppy Nicole was a revenant. She looked down at the heartbroken girl. In that moment she decided she would do something. Wynonna continued patting Waverly’s bag, until Waverly was asleep. Then she carefully tangled herself out and took her phone out. She opened it and found the number she was looking for.

“Agent Dolls.”

“Dolls, find Doc and meet me at my place. I need to talk to you.”

___

Nicole did not know how, but somehow she found strength enough to drive home. Everything was a blur. How her world could go crash down so fast… she shook her head. She crawled under her duvet and just laid there. Unable to do anything. Unable to function.

___

The men came quicker than Wynonna had thought they would, as the silent came in.

“What’s the matter, Wynonna?” Dolls asked. “It sounded important.”

Wynonna pointed at the sleeping Waverly. “That’s what matter. We have to make this right.”

Doc looked questionable at her. “What do you mean?”

“We have to find out if Nicole is on our side.” She said. “Doc, do you know any antics there could be helpful? Something that would help to tell the truth.”

Doc shook his head. “Sorry, love. There isn’t something like that I have heard of. The only thing that comes to mind is a lie detector, but everybody knowns that is no better than garbage.”

Wynonna became quiet. She did not what to do. She knew that Nicole could good… but also bad… she hoped on the first for Waverly…

“I maybe have a solution.” Dolls said unexpected. “But I think Waverly want to be with us, when we are questioning Nicole.”

____

Nicole heard someone bang on her door. She signed as she went to open it. It was Wynonna, Doc, Dolls and Waverly.

“We what to do something, but you have to trust us.” They started by saying and Nicole could not help, but be a little nervous.

___

“Do I have to be tied to a chair?” Nicole asked as she heard the handcuffs get locked from behind.

“I’m sorry.” Wynonna said. “But we have to be on the save side.”

Nicole looked around. Doc and Dolls sat at her dining table awkwardly and Waverly… she sat maybe as far away as you could get in the room. It felt like a whole lot of pain went through her.

“Let’s just begin.” Said Nicole sadly.

Dolls went over with her with a big needle with some blue liquid in it. “This is going to hurt.” He said as he lined it up at her leg. He pushed it in as Nicole hissed. That hurt. “Now all we have to do is wait a minute. Then it should be ready. Remember it will not work for too long and she will more likely fait after.”

The other nodded as they waited.

___

“Now it should be working.” Dolls said. “Let’s try. What’s your name?”

“Nicole Haught.” Nicole answered in a neutral voice. Almost as she was in a trace. It worked. On that note Dolls, Wynonna and Doc began the questioning.

“When were you born?”

“July the seventh 1860.”

“Why did you become a revenant?”

“Because I was an outlaw.”

“Why were you an outlaw.”

“Because I loved someone, I should not love. A girl named Livia White. I had to run to not get killed on the spot.”

There became quite for a second. That was not the answer they had expected. They shook it off and began questioning again.

“Where did you hide for so long? No one knew you before you became a cop.”

“Neadly took care of me. His parents before him.”

“What?” They all said, but Nicole did not answer. Dolls made it to a full question. “Why did Neadly take you in?”

“Because I always live with his family. For generations that is.”

“So Neadly knows everything that is happening?”

“Yes, he does.”

“Well know we know that.” Wynonna said to the others. She took a deep breath and asked the maybe most important question.

“Who are you loyal to?”

Waverly for the first time walked closer. Carefully. Afraid of what answer that may came out. After all they had been trough. If this was going to break them. Break her.

“Waverly Earp.” Waverly could almost swear; she could hear a smile in the answer, that was not there before.

“Would you ever betray her?”

“No, I would never get myself to do that.”

“Do you lo-and she is out!” Wynonna exclaimed. “Nicole is good and everything is just good.”

___

Waverly could not help, but smile at the passed out Nicole. After she had gone out as a light they had moved her to the couch. Waverly stroke some hair out of Nicole’s face.

“Hey.” Wynonna said from behind her. “How are you feeling?”

Waverly’s eyes became a little glassy. “I’m perfect.” No more secrets like that. She is good. We are _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> Argh cant remember which collection was the right one...  
> Feel free to write which one it was if you know. Thanks :)


End file.
